


Vengeance for Eros

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [14]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Overlord takes it upon himself to break Megatron in response to his most recent brutalization of Starscream.





	Vengeance for Eros

Megatron groaned as he slowly came to. His helm ached something fierce, and it took him a long moment to get his processor working. When he did he realized he was cuffed and strapped down. Looking around slowly the room was dark with a bright light above him to further irritate his optics and make it harder to make out anything beyond the light. He had no idea where he was and couldn't quite remember what had happened. The memory was there just... fuzzy.

A deep, thick voice reached his audials. “Awake at last. You’re a heavy sleeper.”

He looked for the speaker, wincing as the pain in his helm increased what felt like tenfold from the quick movement.

"Oh, looking for me? How sweet." He moved in front of the light for a brief moment.

He growled. "Release me!"

"Let's think about that... no. Not unless you beg for it."

"I do not. Beg."

"I know." He hissed. "But you will."

"I'll make sure of it." Something in Megatron waved for a brief second at the confidence in that voice. This was a dangerous situation to be in, even for him, he knew that.

"Overlord, you know you can't hold me. Someone will come for me, or I will break myself out. Release me now, and I won't punish you as harshly."

"Oh, who's going to come for you, Lord Megatron? Starscream again? Do you even remember when he rescued all of us that day at the Senate? Or perhaps Soundwave. But I can resist his probes, so how will he know where you are?"

"And Shockwave could honestly care less about you, it's the cause he cares about." 

Megatron bared his dentas. "Starscream-"

"Will heal." Overlord hissed, deadly and low. "I put him into a CD chamber myself."

"And you, Megatron, will never hurt him again. I will make you feel the pain you put him through and break you, body, mind, and soul."

"I've never understood your attachment to him. He doesn't feel the same for you."

Overlord leaned impossibly close. "Perhaps he doesn't. Perhaps he does. It doesn't change what you did to him."

"Nor will it change what I'm going to do to you." The tank snarled.

Overlord laughed and withdrew. Megatron tensed, waiting. And waited, and waited... eventually he realized that the other mech must have left.

He began tugged at his restraints only to find he couldn't even budge them. Reinforced to hold someone even stronger than him. Overlord had planned this and planned his imprisonment well it seemed.

What on earth had triggered this?

It obviously had to do with Starscream. His most recent punishment perhaps.

Really, though, after all the things he had put the Seeker through, ripping his wings off had been mild by comparison.

It was less than he deserved for saying Optimus Prime would be a better leader.

Granted, normally he took the Seeker to the brig or the Black Room to carry out a punishment, but the Seeker had made his provocative statement in public as well.

The comment had so enraged him that he hadn't even hesitated before grabbing the Seeker and tearing his wings.

Starscream's voice had broken on the pain and he had fallen to his knees in silent agony.

Bots around were shouted and clambering, then he had been struck from behind, blacking out. Overlord must had attacked him, because he woke up here.

Which meant at least someone had seen Overlord strike him, correct? Surely someone knew he had been taken?

Someone had to know. Someone had to be looking for him.

And even if they weren’t, he was Megatron. He had come out of worse circumstances whole and unharmed.

For now he just had to play along until Overlord dropped guard. He sighed and let himself fall into recharge. All he could do was wait for the other mech to return.

He woke in darkness, complete darkness. Not even the light-enhancing filters on his optics could work with no light at all.

“Overlord?!”

There was no answer, but he swore he could hear ventilations.

He focused his hearing, not sure what to expect. The darkness wouldn't affect him like it did a Seeker, so this wouldn't accomplish much.

A sudden flash of light and pain from the left! Automated guns! Well, the dark alone might be ineffective, but the dark and attacks without being able to defend himself?

The shots pounded his frame without mercy, though he ground his denta, refusing to give Overlord the pleasure of him making a sound.

It would take more to break him. He was made of sterner stuff.

At last the shots came to an end.

And it was still dark and silent. He strained to hear the silent vents he swore were just on the edge of his hearing.

Nothing. Overlord did not speak or move. Was he even there?

Megatron slowly relaxed back down to the slab.

A servo grabbed his ankle strut then began teasing up his leg. Blast this darkness!

No, he wasn’t going to play this game. He forced himself to remain relaxed as the hand wandered.

It paused to tease his knee strut then slowly slid up to his modesty panel.

He held his in-vents for a long, frozen moment. Overlord had no interest in him. Overlord had no interest in him. Overlord had no interest in him. Overlord had no interest in him…

His panel was manually popped. Rape didn't always mean interest.

“Overlord, this is a step too far.” Megatron hissed, trying to close the panel again. 

"I don't recall that ever stopping you when Starscream said 'no'."

“Overlord! Your obsession is pathetic, though your preperations are impressive, and this has gone on long enough. Let go of me.”

Two digits sank into his valve. "This not a game, Megatron. I WILL break you."

Megatron shifted backwards and snarled. “Bring it on.”

"Very well." Overlord climbed up onto him, and the tank heard his panel pop.

He clenched up and braced himself.

The other mech plunged into him roughly.

The warlord clenched his jaw, wouldn’t make a sound. Wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

"Well well, who would have guessed the mighty Megatron to be a Carrier?"

The terrible stimulation made Megatron’s valve begin to lubricate in spite of himself.

Overlord began thrusting hard into the tank, and Megatron was sure he tore.

He bit his glossa and hissed through it.

"Have you ever let someone dominate you, Megatron? I doubt it. I think I'll enjoy these, perhaps I'll ever spark you."

“No, you won’t.” Megatron snapped out at his faceplates with his denteas.

"You're in no position to make such protests, Megatron."

“I never touched that Seeker’s spark!”

“So? I said I would break you and I will."

“I should have never given you those upgrades.”

“I would have traded them all to make you leave him alone.”

The thrusting became faster and rougher. His frame was reacting now.

He bit back all sounds, not trusting himself not to moan or scream.

Two digits came down to mercilessly tease his anterior node.

He snarled and shuttered his optics as he overloaded. He did not enjoy this.

The other tank overloaded inside him then got down. He was left in the silence and the dark feeling utterly filthy and used.

The warlord seethed, angry and feeling used. When he got out of these chains, he would chain Overlord down and kill the Seeker in front of him, then leave the supersoldier to suffer and brood before finishing him off.

He waited there in the dark and quiet for what felt like ages.

At some point he must have fallen into recharge. When he came out, the lights were too bright again.

He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust and wishing he could shield his optics.

Overlord was there again, lurking behind the lights. 

"What now?" he snarled.

“You enjoy taking the outer armor of your enemies off, piece by piece. I wonder how you would feel if the same was done to you.”

“You wouldn't dare." 

"I would, and I will. Hmm, where to start?"

“Perhaps with this. You won’t be needing it anymore.” He removed the modesty panel.

Megatron grit his denta against the pain, trying not to make a sound, hard as it was.

Overlord hummed, continuing on to the upper thigh. Seperating the armor from the protoform was agonizing, but Overlord was clever with a knife and no permanent damage would be done.

The warlord struggled and soon could not stop groans coming through his clenched dentas.

“That’s the difference between you and me.” Overlord hissed between his own denteas. “You, you punish with pain, any old way. But then you find yourself on the receiving end, and everything isn’t fun and games anymore. Let me tell you, Megatron, everything I dish out to others, I’ve had done to me at some point. I can take it. You can’t.”

"You-" "What? Monster? Look at yourself before you throw that term at someone else."

Megatron ground his denteas. “Everything I’ve done is for a better world.”

"You just keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday it will mean something." He continued on down Megatron's leg then up the other one.

Megatron moaned and groaned as the armor came away in strips and curls.

At last all that was left was his chassis and helm.

Overlord moved his digits softly over the chassis, knife in servo as if about to cut, then put it away. "That's enough for now."

Megatron's ex-vent came in a gasp of relief.

"I'll take the rest tomorrow. Recharge well."

The light turned off, and he was left alone again with the lingering pain.

It was soft, insidious, and would flare up when he least expected it.

His recharge was restless and filled with nightmares of Overlord with his knife.

The night seemed interminable and Megatron reflected that there was nothing to make Overlord come in the morning. He might have been left for days and not known it. At last, Overlord came back. "I should cut off one of your limbs, but that wouldn't really be the same as a wing. Wings are so much more."

He lay a servo on the silver tank's chassis. "Hmm..."

"Perhaps if you lost all four of them, you might begin to understand."

"Perhaps just your legs. Your arms and servos will be needed once I Spark you, afterall."

He took up a saw with a crystal edged blade.

"Below the knee. Perhaps one day, when you're obedient, I'll replace them, but only once you're completely mine to control and mold."

Megatron looked away.

He couldn't stop the scream as Overlord began sawing into his right leg.

The torturer sealed each energon line as it was exposed.

Coolant covered his frame and ran from his optics as he shrieked. He couldn't even try, didn't even, it was just too much.

It felt like it lasted cycles, and that was only the first leg.

He was nearly delirious with pain. "Taking the other now would be a waste. You'd just pass out if I did it now."

He patted the knee. "Rest easy."

He was left in the dark and pain once more, his frame trembling.

And as he tried to curse and summon vitriol to resist the agony, a stray thought entered his processor. "Was this how Starscream felt?"

Was this how every mech he'd done such things to felt? Alone? Afraid? Violated?

He would never do it again. Never touch another mech. Never.

What kind of monster was he to do this to someone... and just because he felt like it sometimes?

Did he deserve this?

Thinking about the things he had done... he did. He deserved this. This was his punishment for his sins. On the Ark Optimus worried. Megatron had disappeared a month ago and hadn't been seen since he attacked Starscream. 

Prowl came in. “Still no side of Megatron, or Starscream, for that matter. Though Overlord told Soundwave the Second is recovering safely somewhere.”

"Starscream disappearing to recover isn't that new, Prowl, it's Megatron's disappearance that has me worried. It could mean a number of things, and few are good."

"Agreed. Unfortunately, no one seems to know anything about where he could have vanished to."

"That's even more concerning. Someone wants him out of the picture, and that's not a good sign."

Prowl nodded, handing him a report. "Jazz's newest report. I'll spare you the details: There's nothing."

"This isn't good. Someone made Megatron disappear, but whoever did it isn't looking for more power. They would be broadcasting it if they were. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Optimus... something does occur. Overlord was the one who struck Megatron to stop his attack."

"Hopefully our informant will have something for us soon. Perhaps Overlord should be watched."

"I'm already having him placed under observation." Prowl gave Optimus a look. "About our Informant..."

"I'm not going to tell you who it is, Prowl."

He sighed. "Optimus, you need to trust us sometime." "It's not that I don't, he's requested that I not share his identity unless I have to."

"What if we accidentally kill him because we don't know who it is?"

"Prowl, I gave him my word I wouldn't tell."

His second sighed. "All right. I'll get back to work."

Optimus sighed as he left. This was a bad situation, and all he could do was wait.

Megatron tried not to think anymore.

Overlord was currently examining him. "Time to focus, Megatron. You're Sparked." He should have guessed. The other tank now made a point of spark-merging, though nothing deep but still enough to result in sparkling.

"Primus..." Megatron murmured.

"I'll return soon with energon." Overlord got energon for Megatron then went to get Starscream. It was time to show the Seeker what he had done for him and for everyone Megatron had ever hurt.

A CR chamber was a glass cylinder filled with a charged liquid that held the Cybertronian inside securely while they healed. With certain programs, it could even be used to regenerate limbs, such as wings.

He was now fully healed, and Megatron had been brought to heel. He drained the tank and brought the Seeker out. Starscream wobbled and shook his helm. "What...? Overlord?”

Starscream's memory was hazy. He remembered lying in a puddle of his own energon as Megatron was felled to land beside him. He remembered huge servos, large enough to encompass his waist, lifting him up, and lying slack in a pair of arms as they carried him away.

"I got you away and put in a CR chamber. It's all right, you're healed now, Starscream. I have something to show you."

"My wings...?" Starscream put a servo over his shoulder and touched the edge of one. It felt soft and over sensitive.

"Good as new. They'll harden quickly to normal now that you're out of the tank. This way." Something niggled in the back of his mind that this didn't feel quite right, but he followed the tank.

Overlord had the Seeker's delicate servo in his own massive one. Their frames were pushing compatibility, he knew that. But he could dream, and there were ways. He would allow himself to be cut down to have the Seeker.

Starscream's plating prickled uncomfortably, and as they stepped through Overlord's closet door he got the shock of a lifetime. He was in a home pocket, and in the middle was a medical berth. Strapped to it was Megatron, or rather what was left of him. His outer armor was gone as were both his legs below the knees, his face was blank, and his crimson optics were hollow with only a tiny silver of... peace? Joy? He hesitantly teeked and sensed a sparklet within the tank.

His wings drooped and folded down. "What...?"

"Now he'll never hurt you again, Starscream." "You.. you did this?" "For you."

Starscream had the processor to know that this could turn very dangerous, very fast. "I... I don't know what to say." He thought for a moment. "Thank you." Careful, careful, Starscream...

"I'll give you a moment with him, just be careful, he is Sparked."

"I won't hurt it. I just want to look." Starscream put a servo on Overload's elbow in a soft carress. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He left, and Starscream approached the berth. Megatron looked at him. "Starscream?"

"Megatron. What on Cybertron has been done to you?" Starscream opened a comm line. "You'll be out of here soon, I promise."

"Why would you help me? I deserve this. For what I did to you... and everyone I ever hurt."

"No one deserves this. Not even you." Starscream laced their digits together and spoke over the comm line. "Come in, Love."

"I'm here. Are you all right?"

"I just got out of my CR chamber. I'm okay. Whole and hearty."

"Glad to hear it. Megatron has-" "Been put through the Pit. We need extraction, both of us."

"Right. Where are you?"

"We're in a subspace pocket similar to Home Pocket. Optimus, I need you to listen carefully and go to Wheeljack and Perceptor. They're going to have to alter the frequency for our Door Pocket."

"All right. I'm headed for the lab now. How's Megatron?" "He's... it's not good." "That bad?" "Worse."

Optimus nodded. "I'll see soon enough. How long do you think you have?"

"I'm going to change the access over here so Overlord can't get back in."

"So... as long as we need?"

"Yes."

"Good. Be careful." "Always. Have Ratchet on standby. Megatron will need him... badly."

"All right. Starscream... it will be good to have you here."

"I know. See you soon." He cut the call and worked quickly to keep Overlord from coming back.

When he had the door altered, he began unstrapping the warlord.

He gently helped him work each joint until he could move them smoothly again since they had stiffened from lack of use and found a water basin, which had been a mental torture when Overlord partly filled it then left the faucet to drip into it as the only sound in the room.

He used the water to gently clean him as best he could without soap.

Megatron's optics were fixed on him as he worked. "Why?"

"Because I was once hurting and alone, and someone came alongside me to be kind. When I asked him why he told me a little kindness can go a long way."

"...An Autobot?" His processor worked over the words. "Optimus Prime... You were right. He would be a better leader."

"We'll help you, Megatron, and we won't let Overlord touch you again. I promise."

Ironhide burst through, rifle at the ready. The Seeker raised his servos at once. "Friendlies!"

“Star… Scream…?” he trailed off, optics widening when he saw what remained of Megatron.

“Ironhide.” Starscream looked down at Megatron as well. “Help me get him away.”

"You're our informant?" "Yes, and he needs help."

Ironhide sheathed his gun and approached the table. “Is he safe to lift?”

"I don't know. I haven't tried."

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Ironhide worked his arms beneath the former tyrant.

Megatron gasped, and he clutched at the weapon's specialist in pain, not any sort of attack.

Ironhide carefully lifted him. 

His faceplates were pain, and Starscream crooned to him. "I know it hurts, Megatron, but we need to get you out of here. Lets hurry, Ironhide."

Ironhide hurried back through the subspace pocket with Starscream close behind. Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl were waiting on the other side.

They were completely unprepared for the state Megatron was in.

Ratchet stared for a full klick before winging into action. “On the gurney.” He ordered Ironhide.

He lay Megatron onto it as gently as he could, only to find the poor mech had a death grip on him.

Ratchet was in no mood to be delayed. “You’re coming with us then.” He began pushing the gurney.

He walked awkwardly alongside, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile Prowl and Optimus were still stunned.

They came back to themselves after a long moment. “What happened…?”

"Overlord. He claimed he did that for me and so Megatron couldn't hurt anyone else. He... Megatron's Sparked, Optimus. I sensed it."

“Megatron is a Carrier Mech?”

“Apparently.”

Optimus looked at Prowl. “Prowl, arrange quarters for Megatron and the necessities for Sparkling care.”

“Yes, sir." He hurried off, and Optimus sighed. "Primus, this... I don't..."

“It wasn’t what you wanted.” Starscream sighed. “But it is what it is.”

"I really hope we can help him." "We'll do our best, Optimus."

The convoy brooded for a few moments longer. “Primus. A sparkling…”

“Overlord’s, no less.”

"What he must have put Megatron though, and in only a month."

“He’s dangerous.”

"He is, and we'll need to deal with him soon. For now we focus on helping Megatron recover."

“Agreed.”

Meanwhile Ratchet burst into the medbay. "First-Aid!" He turned and nearly screamed at the sight of Megatron, who was still clutching Ironhide, albeit his servo now as the red mech had managed to free his shoulder.

“Freak out later. Work on healing this mech now!” He snapped to the nurse.

First-Aid scrambled into action. Megatron was soon under anesthesia so he wouldn't feel any pain, and they began working.

They covered his protoform with temporary armor and sealed cuts, popping out dents. 

Ironhide, now free, waited as they worked, out of their way. He still could hardly believe it.

He would never have imagined Megatroon as vulnerable.

The pain and terror in his optics as the damaged mech had clung to him had shaken the Weapon's Specialist.

He stood, frozen, as Ratchet and First Aid worked. It seemed impossible that they were here, doing this.

"What about his legs, Ratchet?" First-Aid asked.

“What about them, Aid? We can’t do anything about them right now.”

"Maybe later we can replace them, but right we don't have what we need nor is he strong enough for that.”

First Aid nodded and the two medics continued their work.

Optimus and Starscream made their way to the Prime's quarters. There was nothing they could do for Megatron at the moment, and they would just be in the way if they went to the medbay now.

“I didn’t want to presume.” Optimus told the Seeker. “But I hoped you would stay with me.”

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, love."

Optimus smiled at him beneath his mask, conducting the Seeker into his living room and to the couch. Starscream was still slightly wobbly and weak from his time in the CR chamber.

He steadied his mate then curled up with him on the couch.

Starscream hugged Optimus and kissed his forehelm. “There were so many times I would have killed for this.”

He opened his mask and kissed him properly. "I know the feeling, sweetspark.”

Starscream laid his helm on the convoy’s windshield and they just held each other for a long time.

"I wonder what will happen now with the Decepticons and the war." "They may try to reclaim Megatron, or Overlord might. We need to be on guard," Optimus answered.

“Agreed. Soundwave almost certainly will try.”

"He has a thing for Megatron doesn't he?"

“Oh, yes.” Starscream’s lipplates curled.

"Never thought I'd say this, but we need to protect Megatron now." A thought occurred to him. "I need to talk to Wheeljack about a chair for him since... his legs... Primus, it's still hard to process."

“Perhaps if we can find the originals, they could be re-attached.” Starscream considered it further and his optics darkened. “But that might not be wise.”

"No it might not be," Optimus agreed.

“I know he’s suffered, and he seems… well, of course he’s been changed, that’s inevitable… But it’s still Megatron.”

“We'll just have to see how changed he is and how we can help him, but keeping him unable to move without aid, Star, is not right, you know that. We'll wait and see how he is mentally before we decide, though, all right?”

“I have no problem with a wheelchair.” Starscream reminded his mate. “I’m not sparkless.”

"I know. I should talk to Jack about starting it as soon as possible."

“I’ll help him.”

"Come on, lets head to the lab then swing by the medbay and see how it's going."

“All right.” Starscream sighed and got to his pedes, following after Optimus.

Wheeljack was scampering about his lab as usual and stopped when he saw them.

“Optimus…. Is that Starscream?”

"Yes, Wheeljack. Starscream was our informant and is my mate."

Wheeljack’s headfins lit up in surprise.

The couple quickly brought him up to speed.

“So, we need one of them wheelchairs. Can do, Prime.”

"Thanks, Wheeljack. Do you mind if Starscream helps?”

“Not at all. Might be better if I have someone to remind me this is for Megatron.”

Starscream came over, and the two quickly began chattering about how to do it. Optimus smiled and headed for the medbay.

Ratchet and First Aid had just finished up when he arrived. Ironhide was still standing near the door, seeming undecided what to do.

“How is he?”

“He’ll live.” Ratchet sighed. “And recover. Perhaps we can even integrate new leg struts at some point.”

"Lets see how he is mentally first. Sadly... he's still Megatron, and I want to be sure before we do that and start freaking people out or put anyone at risk. Wheeljack and Starscream are working on a wheelchair for him, though."

“Probably a good idea.”

"Let me know when he wakes up." He turned. "You all right, Ironhide?"

“Would you be?”

"No, I wouldn't, and... I don't think I am. Seeing him like this..." He broke off with a sigh and left. Ironhide watched him go then looked back at Megatron. He hadn't be prepared, not in the slightest.

Prime’s discomfort was justified thrice over and Ironhide couldn’t blame him for not wanting to stay in the medbay.

So... what was keeping him there?

Perhaps it was an instinctive need to know that something was normal, that Ratchet was still cursing away in spite of the fact that not one, but two major league Decepticons now lived on the Ark.

Yet, despite the past, pity clenched his spark as he looked at Megatron. No deserved that, not even Megatron. He couldn't get it out of his mind, the frightened, pained optics that had stared up into his, or the desperate grip of his servos.

He supposed that fear and desperation might be the connecting factor between abused mechs of every kind. That same look might have been on First Aid or Jazz… or himself.

Any other time he would have been shocked at the wave of protectiveness he felt, but now it was justified. Megatron was a beaten, battered, frightened, and helpless mech who had been savaged in brutal ways.

Whether it was ironic was not Ironhide’s to judge, but it was sad.

"You don't have to stay, Hide," Ratchet said, breaking through his thoughts.

“I’m okay, Ratch’. Gonna keep an optic on things.”

Megatron slowly woke up. The lights above him didn't hurt his optics, though they were bright at first. He didn't try to raise a servo, he couldn't, but as he squinted then lights suddenly dimmed until they weren't too bright.

“Sorry about the lights.” A gruff, but gentle voice spoke over him. “Part and parcel of medbay.”

He turned his head to see the speaker. The voice was familiar, yet he couldn't shake the fuzziness from his processor enough to identify it.

“You’re safe now. You’re on the Ark, and you’ll be much better soon.”

He finally saw the speaker. It was the Autobot, Ratchet.

Ratchet continued to speak. “Can you speak?”

"Yes," he rasped. His vocalizer was slightly damaged from screaming, but it was fixable.

“Are you uncomfortable? Does anything hurt?”

He was quiet, and Ratchet sighed. 

"Megatron, I know you're scared, but I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

“I feel cold.” He admitted.

“That would be the new armor. It’s not as insulating as the old set. I’ll get another blanket.”

He looked himself over as Ratchet went for a blanket.

The new plating was plain white. The scratches had been welded, the dents popped. He was going to heal eventually.

White. Blank. …Clean.

New armor… a new start. Could he become someone else?

Ratchet returned and gently lay the blanket over him. "Thank you."

“You’re welcome.” The gruff medic replied. “Try an’ rest. You and the bitlet have been through a lot.”

"Can you tell when it will descend?"

“I can make a guess.”

"Please. I want an idea."

“I think it will be about two human months, so six decacycles.”

He nodded. "Thank you. You... there's no reason for you to help me, but you have. Thank you."

“You’re injured. It’s my job.”

“But I’m your enemy.”

“Doesn’t matter what badge you wear in here.”

Tears came to his optics. He couldn't remember the last time, aside from Starscream's recent moment, anyone had been so kind to him.

Distantly he knew that he would have scoffed at the medic before.

Now he was grateful and touched. Ratchet left him to rest, but being alone, even in the light began to effect him. He hated being alone.

There was laughter in the halls outside of the medbay. Wheeljack and Starscream had finished the wheelchair together and were having a race, per se, giving it a final test on their way to deliver it. Starscream loped alongside Wheeljack as the weapon’s inventor rolled the chair.

He listened to the happy sounds, relishing them over the silence he had known or the horrible dripping water,

“Wait!” Starscream pulled the chair to a stop outside the medbay. “Ratchet will be furious if we burst in.” He reminded the inventor.

“Yeah, well, I win, then.”

“In your dreams, ground-pounder.”

"I always win, he's my mate afterall, he kind of expects this sort of stuff from me." "He's more patient than I thought." "Oh hush. He smiles more than you might think, too."

Starscream shook his helm, then darted through the door to medbay. “I win!”

"Shhh!!!!" Ratchet hissed, "Megatron's supposed to be resting, but I doubt he is because o' you two."

“Blame your mate. He was talking trash.” Starscream dropped his voice as Wheeljack brought the chair in.

"Gettin' competitive, Jackie?" he asked, pulling the inventor to him and tapping his helm in reprimand.

“He cheated!” The inventor hugged Ratchet, glaring at Starscream. Said Seeker stuck his glossa out.

"Go take him the chair, Starscream." He kissed Wheeljack's cheek. "Aww, my poor thing, don't worry, you still number one for me." Wheeljack snuggled into him.

Starscream pushed the chair over to the former warlord’s berth. 

He was huddled under two warm, soft blankets. "Starscream." "I'm sorry if we disturbed you, but I brought you a chair so you can get around when Ratachet says it's all right."

“… Thank you.” Megatron’s optics filled with a question. “How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been an Autobot?”

"Well it's a story, and I'm sure you're tired." 

"Please, I... I don't want to be alone."

Starscream nodded. “I would think not.” He settled into the chair, it was the nearest, most convenient piece of furniture. “Where to start?”

"I guess from the beginning. It was after we lost the battle at Kaon, and you had... punished me more strongly than before. I left to get away for a while and found a small bit of still neutral territory where I just let myself go for a while, crying, drinking, the works. It had been several klickcycles, and then he came to me."

“Primus. I still remember the way he loomed over me. I was plastered by then, of course, flat on the bar- plastered. When his servo landed on my wing, I could have sworn it was… well, you.”

Megatron winced. "But then he lifted me to my pedes oh so gently and guided me out. He gave me low grade to counter the engex and stayed with me, warding off muggers and others until I started to sober up."

“Of course, when I came back to myself, I demanded to know what he wanted.”

“What did he say?”

"Proof." "Proof?" The Seeker nodded. "He said he wanted proof that the lines of the war weren't just black and white, good and evil, that there it was gray with good and evil on both sides."

“… That does sound like Optimus.”

"It does." "What did you say or do?"

“I was just drunk enough not to worry about being polite. I lit into him, threw every war crime, every questionable soldier, back in his faceplate. I insulted him, the Autobots, even Primus himself, bringing every bad point of the war to bear.”

"... That sounds like you." "Hey! ... Yeah." "How did he answer?"

“He hugged me. I was so surprised, I stopped mid-rant and didn’t even have the processor to struggle.”

"Hugged you?" Starscream nodded. "Hugged me. He hugged me and listed back every crime, questionable order, wrong decison, and kill he could remember. Then he listed every life saved, every Carrier and Sparkling fed and sheltered. When he finished he stepped back and told me, "There is no black and white. I see it. Maybe you can see the gray too someday."

“… What did you do?”

"At first I just stared at him. It sounded crazy yet... at the same time made sense. I saw him differently that night."

“After that, I couldn’t see him the same way again. It started to affect my performance, leading to more… punishments. It got to the point that I had a choice: Be the Best Autobot or the Worst Decepticon.”

"Hmm, sort of the same thing aren't they?" He smiled. "Nice to see some humor."

“Yes, well, what happened next?”

"I sought him out and changed sides, deciding to be their informant. At first we would meet when we could to exchange information, but it soon became romantic. Eventually we bonded."

Megatron turned up to the ceiling. “I feel like I should be angry…. But I’m not.”

"I spent so long being angry, and once all... this... started I was even more angry. I... I blamed you... for what was happening to me."

“Well, considering how Overlord acts, I can’t blame you?”

"He'll come for us, Starscream. He wants you, and he wants my sparkling. He... he would talk about... giving you the sparkling for you and him to raise."

“Well, he can’t have me, and I won’t take your sparkling from you. Unless you want me to, but I doubt you do, and anyway, that’s a tangent I won’t go down.” The seeker shook his helm. “Overlord has always been… intense where I’m concerned. He won’t be happy when he finds out about this.”

"He needs to be stopped, and... yes I want to keep my sparkling."

“Then no one will take it from you.”

"Thank you. I... I'm sorry... for everything."

Starscream laced his digits with Megatron’s. “You’re forgiven.”

Coolant tears trickled down his faceplates. "Thank you."

The Seeker leaned back in the chair. “You’re going to like this when you can get up. We pulled out all the stops.”

"I'm sure I will. Will you stay... until I go into recharge?" Starscream smiled gently and nodded. "Of course."

Slowly, Megatron relaxed and fell asleep. Starscream stood up, adjusted the blankets, and dimmed the lights before leaving.

He returned to his and Optimus' quarters where his mate was reading. "Star? Are you all right?"

Starscream cuddled into his side. “I’m okay. I was just visiting Megatron.”

“How is he? You look a little... upset?"

“He’s… He’s not okay.” Starscream pulled in his knees and wings and nuzzled in. “And yes, I am a little upset.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“… Well, it isn’t doing any good in my Processor, just rattling around.”

"Then I'll listen," he said, wrapping his arms around his mate.

“We talked about how we met, and about Overlord.”

"I can't imagine Overlord being a pleseant topic."

“It wasn’t.” Starscream closed his optics. “He’s going to come for me and Megatron, Optimus.”

"I won't let him have you, either of you."

The Seeker’s lipplates curved over and he purred. “My protector.”

"I'll always protect you, Star," Optimus replied, kissing his helm.

“I love you.” Starscream pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, too." They curled up and relaxed into a light doze together. Ironhide made his way back the medbay after his shift. "Back already, Hide?" Ratchet asked.

“Just checking in. How is he?”

"Not great, but he's awake and reading right now."

“Can Ah see him?”

"Sure, just make noise so he hears you coming. He doesn't handle surprise well."

Ironhide stomped on the way to the private room.

Megatron was looking expectantly and curiously at the door as he came in. "Oh. Ironhide. I was expecting Ratchet, to be honest. He's been checking up on me."

“Sounds like Ratch’. How you doin’?”

"I... better than before,... but that's not saying much. It's been noisy, but... I think Ratchet's doing it on purpose so I know he's still out there. I... I hate being alone now."

“Yeah, well… Can see why. Gettin’ a taste of your own medicine ain’t ever nice.”

"No, especially in such a short time. Hard to believe it was only a month. It felt like vorns. He would leave me in the dark for I don't know how long. Time... lost all meaning in that room."

Ironhide nodded. “Time will play tricks on you without a way to measure it.”

"Especially when you're left with the pain of your armor and legs being cut off you and the only sound is a constant drip of water into a bowl of it until, drop by drop, it overflowed."

"All I could do was lay there and plead with Primus and Unicron to end it so I could either die or get out and try to make things right as much as I could."

“Heh. Seems like you’ve gone so crazy you came to your senses.”

Megatron smiled, and it wasn't the battle crazed smile Ironhide was used to, this was small, soft, even... shy. "I guess so."

“So, what now?”

"I try to heal, I suppose, and take care of my sparkling."

“Do you think if you tried, would you be able to call off the Decepticons?”

"Some perhaps, but others are more devoted to the cause then to me."

“Slag. I’ve always thought if we could just get you out of the picture…. Everything would be over.”

"Maybe if you had killed me or something, but this... Shockwave had no doubt taken over already."

“That’s what’s been coming through the grapevine.”

"It's not surprising. I can perhaps sway a few over, and Starscream will have better luck with the Seekers than I would, but there are many who will fight for the cause regardless of me. Still I might be able to get you some heavy hitters. The DJD is loyal to me, or at least Tarn is."

“No offense, but that might do more harm than good.”

"I know, but it might be better to have them as tense allies than steadfast enemies."

“You know your soldiers better than I do.”

"Perhaps only some of them, but I'm willing to try. I can't fight, but I can help plan and give what information I have."

“We’ll take all the help we can get.”

“I just hope I can be of help.”

Ironhide gave him an examining glare. 

He shrank back, a tremble coming over his frame. "What?"

“Nothin’.” The red mech looked away. “Just seem really helpful. ‘s puttin’ me on edge. Starscream and you in the base is puttin’ me on edge. Seems the world’s been up-ended.”

"Ironhide, you really believe I'm a threat? No weapons, no legs, no wish to go back anywhere near the one who did this to me, what threat am I?"

“Vorns of experience is tellin’ me to look this gift turbofox in the mouth, is all.”

"I understand,... but thank you... for the company at least."

“Yeah, well, doesn’t seem right to leave you alone. Ah’m not the kind to leave a mech sufferin’.”

Megatron smiled again, that same gentle, shy smile that soften his faceplates considerably. "You're a good mech, Ironhide. Your friends are lucky to count you as one."

“Thanks.” They lapsed into silence.

Ratchet came in with energon and some equipment to check Megatron and the sparklet with. "Here, a little extra, you need it now more than ever with the bitlet and to recover quicker." "Thank you, Ratchet."

Megatron accepted the cube and drained it. 

Ironhide did a double-take. “Bitlet?”

"I did mention my sparkling earlier, Ironhide. I'm sparked."

“Guess it didn’t sink in. Congratulations…?”

"Thank you. I understand being awkward about it, me being a Carrier and its Sire being Overlord, but I don't care how it came to be. It's still mine."

“… Well, I hope it takes after…”

Another smile. "I hope so, too, but even if not I'll still love them.”

Ironhide was beginning to feel more than awkward. “Well, Ah guess it’s time for me to skedaddle.”

"I hope to see you again. It was nice having someone to talk to."

“Sure. Tomorrow, maybe.”

Thank you." "You're welcome." He hastily retreated, trying to process what had just happened and what he had just felt.

 

It was strange, to feel sorry for Megatron, to see the hated tyrant as vulnerable.

He found himself wanting to help him... protect him.

He was so distracted, he didn't notice Wheeljack.

Well until he walked into him. "Ow! What's got you lost in your processor, Ironhide?"

"Oh, our recent guest is all. Sorry, Wheeljack."

"No problem. I was just headed there myself. How's he doing?"

"He seems as all right as he can be. He's sayin' everythin' Ah ever dreamed of hearin'."

"Yeah, like...?"

"How he wants the war to end, wants to help us, will help us... All seems a mite too good to be real."

"It does... until you think about what he just went through... in a month. That's... I didn't even see him like you did and I still can hardly process it. Give him a chance, Hide. Maybe now he can start over."

"Ah want to give him a chance. Ah don't think I get a choice in the matter. Blasted soft spark is at work agin."

"That's what makes you such a good guy. See you, Hide."

"See ya, Jackie."

Ironhide passed the evening reading in his quarters and settled down to sleep. He was jolted out of recharge around 1 in the morning. At first he had no idea why until he heard a scream from the medbay. A scream of pure terror.

He jolted to his pedes and was running before his processor could catch up.

He and Ratcher nearly collided and then were nearly run over by Optimus. The Weapon's Specialist went in as Ratchet snapped at the Prime. Sobbing was coming from Megatron's room. He hurried in and turned on the light. The broken mech was curled into him, shaking and sobbing in terror. Instantly he remembered Megatron saying Overlord would leave him alone in the dark.

Ironhide reached out and put a servo on his shoulder, gently rocking and patting him as the rest of the Ark showed up.

He clung to the red mech like a lifeline. Ratchet cursed himself. "I'm sorry, Megatron. I should have kept the lights on and stayed or sent someone to stay with you," the medic said.

Ironhide looked up at the medic. "Ah don' think he's all here, righ' now. Go calm the rest o' the mob down."

He nodded and hurried out to calm the others.

Ironhide sighed, hugging the warlord. "What are we gonna do?" He asked aloud, but mostly to himself.

"P-Please... d-don't leave m-me a-alone," he wept, still clinging to Ironhide.

"Ah ain't goin' anywhere."

He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up around Megatron again. "S'alright. Shhh," he soothed. The former warlord cried him to sleep again.

Ironhide sat in the chair beside the berth and fiddled with the controls, making it recline.

Ratchet came in moments. "The mob's finally gone. Oh,... you stayin', Hide?"

"Guess Ah am. Go on to berth, Ratch."

"All right. I feel like an idiot for doin' that, especially after he made it clear he doesn't like the dark or bein' alone."

"Ain't nothin' to beat yerself up for, Ratch. Go rest."

"Night." "Night, Ratch." Megatron woke in the morning to find Ironhide recharging in the chair next to the berth. After a moment of confusion he remembered the previous night and the red mech comforting him.

His red optics studied Ironhide. The mech was a fierce warrior on the battlefield.

Yet he had the capacity for such kindness, even for an enemy. He smiled softly, and that was the sight that Ironhide woke to, that new, gentle, shy smile Megatron now wore in place of his battle-crazed grin.

Ironhide sighed, yawned, and waved. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, Ironhide. Thank you for last night. I mean for staying with- that still sounds... suggestive." He sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Ah do. It wasn't a problem."

"Still... thank you. It takes a rare kind of mech to do something so kind for their enemy."

"Yah ain't an enemy. Not anymore."

Megatron smiled again. "That... means a lot. Thank you. Sorry if me thanking you gets annoying."

"It's a nice change from what yah normally do." Ironhide shrugged. "So keep it up."

He chuckled softly, an admittedly nice sound.

Ironhide stood up. "Energon?"

"Yes please."

Ironhide brought a pair of cubes back and handed one to Megatron. "Here we go."

"Thank you." Ratchet came in and checked Megatron over as he drained his cube. "All right, you can use the chair Jack and Starscream made if you want. I'll talk to Prime about quarters for you, though I still want you here for check-ups for a few more cycles."

"It would be nice to move freely." Megatron agreed.

Ironhide helped him into the chair with strong but gentle servos.

Megatron thanked him and began wheeling, testing the chair's features.

It was comfortable, the seat was cushioned so he could sit in for extended periods of time without getting uncomfortable, and it moved easily.

"Very nice." He commented.

"How 'bout a tour?" Ironhide offered. "That'd be nice, thank you."

Ironhide showed him around the Ark, explaining things about the layout to him.

They reached the entertainment room and were caught by the twins.

The two Praxians almost tripped over each other when they saw Megatron.

Optimus had told everyone, but they still hadn't quite believed it. Now they were faced with the former warlord, sitting in a wheelchair, blank white armor much thinner than his previous armor making him look smaller, and no lower legs.

They were torn between wanting to prank him and not wanting to elicit anyone's wrath.

"And here are our two resident Mario experts. Hey, you two, feel up to teachin' a new student?" Ironhide asked. "Huh?" "I've heard about it, and Ironhide said it's fun," Megatron said almost... shyly? Did they step into another unisverse?

"Uhh.... Sure. Come on, the game station is in the rec room."

"Thank you." Ironhide gently touched his shoulder. "I have to get to my shift." "I understand." He looked at the twins. "Whatever you do, do NOT leave him alone or in the dark. Got it?"

“Got it.” They said.

Ironhide watched Megatron disappear into the rec room with the twins and found himself smiling.

Megatron was in good servos with the twins. They would never allow another ‘Bot to harm- by accident or malice- a student of Mario Kart.

Prowl came in later to find the twins and... Megatron... engrossed in Mario Kart, and from the look of things the twins were losing.

He frowned disapprovingly. Megatron was a guest, but giving him free run of the base seemed like a bad idea.

Sunstreaker noticed him first. "Hey, Prowl. Want a turn?"

"No, Thank you, Sunstreaker."

"Suit yourself, though you might have a chance at beating him." "Yeah, he's kicking our tailpipes," Sideswipe said.

Prowl folded his arms. "It's a silly game."

"What is?" All four turned at Optimus and Starsceam came in. The Seeker immediately went to Megatron and sat between him and Sunstreaker to watch, giving Prowl a chance to speak to the Prime.

"Prime, is this wise?" He lowered his voice.

"What?" Letting Megatron loose?" "What do you suggest, Prowl? Lock him up?"

"If necessary. Ask him to be confined to quarters at least. With Starscream, we at least know he's on our side."

"He's harmless, Prowl."

"You don't know that, Prime."

"I'm giving him a chance before I decide to confine him anywhere. He won't be alone, Prowl."

"Prime. This is unprecedented, I know, but it's ridiculous to trust our greatest enemy so absolutely."

"What would it take for you to give him a chance? Have him Bond to one of the men like Star is to me?"

Prowl was silent, staring back at hum unflinching.

"Seriously?"

Prowl folded his arms. "Experience dictates past performance indicates future action."

"So you want me to have Megatron bond with one of the men?"

"No."

"Good."

"What if I said yes?"

"I would have hit you."

"Good. Then you're still Prime." Prowl nodded soundly. "Keep in mind, I did warn you."

"Relax, Prowl. Besides, I think Ironhide's self-appointed himself as a guide or even guard for him."

"Well... that does make me feel a little better."

"Just give him a chance. I think he's truly been changed by this."

"Well, who wouldn't be?"

"Exactly."

Prowl glared at him.

Optimus smirked back then went to join the fun. "I call next game." "You got it, Prime. Maybe you can stop Megatron's winning streak."

"I'll take the game after Optimus."

"Sure. Loser gives up his controller," said Sunny. Optimus did indeed stop Megatron's winning streak only for Starscream to beat him and play against Sideswipe. Megatron wheeled back, motioning to the Prime. "Optimus, I'm not sure how you want to do this, but perhaps I should reach out for any who will change sides soon."

Sideswipe cursed in surprise as he drove his motorbike off the edge of a ramp.

"Are you sure you're up to it? We don't know how the Decepticons will react." "It needs to be done, and if even just a servo full change sides it will be worth it. I can't fight, I wouldn't if I could since it would endanger my sparkling, but this is something I CAN do."

“Perhaps private comms to specific Decepticons would go over better than other means.”

"I know for sure Soundwave, Knock Out, and Hook, but it's only a feeling for others. Starscream will have better luck with the Seekers than I would."

“Of course. I’ll work on them.” Starscream agreed.

Megatron nodded. "I should go rest." "There are quarters prepared for you." "I... thank you but..." "You don't want to be alone," Optimus finished. He nodded.

“I’ll keep you company.” Starscream handed over the controller to Sideswipe in spite of having absolutely crushed him. “This game isn’t a challenge for me anymore.”

"Thank you, Starscream, but that won't help for at night." "Perhaps someone would be willing to room with you," Optimus said.

“That would be appreciated.”

"I'll see who's willing." "For now we'll go gossip," Starscream said, winking. Optimus kissed his helm. "Play nice." "Always/"

The Seeker walked out beside his former leader.

"Who else do you think will defect, Starscream?"

“The Rainmakers, my trine, and Soundwave for certain.”

"Certainly Soundwave, Knock Out and Hook as well I believe. Though, thinking clearly now... I don't look forward to seeing Soundwave, or for him to see me like this."

"Soundwave will still love you."

"... That's what I'm afraid of."

"I don't understand."

"I don't love him back."

Starscream's wings jumped. "Oh!"

"Exactly."

"Well... That's awkward."

"It will be. Before this happened I was perfectly content to have him as a berthmate, but now... I know I can't tease him or fool him like that anymore. I just... worry what he'll do."

"Well... it's Soundwave. He's always been a reasonable sort."

"He's not the most when it comes to me, I'm afraid."

Starscream silently nodded, worrying.

"Perhaps... someday... I'll find a love like what you and Optimus share."

“I hope you will.” Starscream agreed. 

Together they compiled a list of Decepticons, and soon messages were sent, including Megatron ordered Tarn to release Pharma.

Tarn responded. “Begging your pardon, my lord, but when you say “release” Pharma, do you mean set him loose on his own or… Release him?”

“Set him free, Tarn.”

“… That… may not be the most merciful option.”

“Then deliver him to the Ark, alive.”

“Of course! I see now, as a message to the Autobots about Decepticon superiority!”

"Something like that." "It will be done, my Lord." Megatron closed the message and sighed. "Well that went about as well as I thought," he said to Starscream.

“Did you manage to convince him to let Pharma go?”

"Yes, Pharma will be brought here in what Tarn believes to be a show of 'Decepticon superiority'."

“Hmm. He’s in for a nasty shock.”

"Indeed he is." Soundwave arrived in their territory first. There was a group waiting outside the Ark for him, including his lord and love, Megatron, with thinner, white armor, and no lower legs.

His visor flashed with pain and he went to him immediately, taking his servo. "Megatron: Harmed?"

"Not by the Autobots, Soundwave, by Overlord."

"Overlord: Will pay." Soundwave wrung his servos over Megatron's. "Soundwave: Regrets."

Megatron awkwardly extracted his servo from the other mech.

Soundwave nodded and stepped back, visor still occasionally flashing with emotion.

Optimus stepped forward. "We're doing what we can for him, Soundwave. I'll have you given quarters. Jazz, take him to the quarters already prepared." Soundwave looked at Megatron, who had moved away and was now speaking to Ironhide. he gestured to himself while speaking.

Soundwave's visor flashed and he aimed for a quick peek at their minds.

{Megatron's been so worried about this, but what can I do to help him relax? Some friend and roommate I am.} were Ironhide's thoughts. {I hope Soundwave isn't too bad. Should I have told him about my sparkling?} 

Soundwave's EM spiked suddenly and Starscream whirled, wings shooting up. The Spy-bot glitched hard and crashed, falling over. "Soundwave!"

Megatron wheeled over. "What happened?! Soundwave?! Soundwave?!"

"He's crashed out!" Starscream held up a servo. "Give him some space, his telepathy will be going nuts."

Everyone backed off and waited.

The Seeker lifted the much lighter mech and carried him to medbay.

Soundwave came to slowly. There was a tricolor Seeker above him, a defrag tool in hand.

“Soundwave?”

“Soundwave: Online. Query: Why is Soundwave in med-bay?”

“Your CPU crashed.” Starscream explained. “Rest here a bit, and don’t use your telepathy on anyone. You’ll be safe.” He went to find Megatron and the others who had seen the telepath fall.

“How is he?” Megatron asked.

“He’s going to be fine. He doesn’t remember the incident at all, so I doubt he remembers whatever it is he saw.”

“But what caused it?”

Starscream considered. “Do you remember the last time Soundwave’s CPU crashed?”

“Yes… It was right after I asked him to do a deep-reading on… well, you.”

“He may have read you, Megatron.”

“Oh…”

“I don’ understand.” Ironhide spoke up. “Wha’ was wrong? Sounders reads minds all the time.”

“I drove Soundwave out of my mind by showing him my relationship with Optimus.” Starscream explained. “It shocked him so badly, his CPU crashed and he remembered nothing of the reading. After that, I was able to resist him simply by guiding his probes down along the same channels and his mind remembered the crash- would go no further.”

“Do you think he saw what Overlord did to me?”

“If he did, he doesn’t remember.” Starscream assured.

"I.. should probably tell him, along with the fact that I'm not really interested in him. I can't let him keep thinking I am."

“That would be for the best.”

Megatron headed to the medbay. “Soundwave?”

“Megatron. Soundwave: Acknowledges.” The telepath was lying on his back. “Soundwave’s CPU: Crashed?”

"Yes. Soundwave, I need to tell you some things, but they won't be easy for you to hear."

“Soundwave: Listening. Understands. Overlord: Did terrible things?”

"Yes, Soundwave, he did. He cut off my armor and then my legs, he tortured me, mentally, emotionally, and physically with the dark, sound, and leaving me alone in the dark for long periods of time. He also raped me, many times, and... and he Sparked me."

Soundwave’s visor flashed with emotion.

"Soundwave,... I know that... that you.. care... about me, but... what we were before all this.... I'm sorry, but we can't continue that. I don't feel that way for you, and it wouldn't be fair or right to continue."

Soundwave’s visor flashed. “Starscream: Prime’s mate. Starscream: Unavailable.”

"Yes, he is, and one day you and I will find mates. I'm sorry, but... we can't continue being berthmates."

The red visor dimmed to a deep burgundy. “Soundwave: Understands. Megatron: Leave. Now.”

"Very well." He wheeled away with a sigh.

Soundwave pressed his visor into one servo and his frame shook slightly, though he was silent.

He recovered enough to leave the medbay with instructions not to use his telepathy. He went outside only to see Ironhide and Megatron conversing over something not too far away. Were they always together?

He turned away and ran smack into Starscream. The Seeker was coming back from a flight.

"Ow! Oh. hello, Soundwave. How are you feeling?"

“Soundwave: …” Soundwave lost the words to describe his feelings.

"Sad, perhaps?" he suggested gently.

“Soundwave: Does not wish to discuss this in public. Starscream: Not ideal conversation partner. Soundwave: Does not entirely trust Starscream.”

"That's fair. Just don't hold it against him. He can't make himself feel something, all right?"

“Soundwave: Will remember Starscream’s words.”

He nodded and headed inside. Meanwhile Megatron sighed. "I just don't know. I don't want a silver paint job again, but what color should I pick?" he asked Ironhide.

“Red’s always nice.” Ironhide joked.

It is, but my optics are read. It's more your color than mine I think."

“Hmm. Sunstreaker would know more about this than I do.”

"If I went to him I'd come back a peacock," the tank joked, smiling warmly at Ironhide.

“Heh. That would be a change.”

"What about a pale blue?"

"Hmm... that would be more my style."

"I like blue," he said, looking up into Ironhide's bright blue optics.

"Well, then, let's tell Sunstreaker to mix some paint."

"Sounds good." Sunstreaker mixed up the paint, making a soft, pale, baby blue color and helped Megatron apply it. The color suited him and made his crimson optics pop beautifully. It took Ironhide a moment to realize his choice of word.

"Beautiful" was not a descriptive word he would have used to describe Megatron in any other scenario.

Yet, as the tank smiled at him, clearly happy about his new color, that seemed to be the only fitting word. Beautiful.

Ironhide folded his arms. "Good look on yah."

His faceplates heated, reddening some. "Thank you. I really like it."

"Let's show Screamer and the rest."

Megatron nodded, trying to processor why being around Ironhide made him feel so... different.

It was nice to talk to someone like this.

Still he felt something... more. It hit him like a shot. He was... was he... falling for Ironhide?

Looking up at him... yes, he was.

“All right, Megatron?” He jumped. “Fine! I’m fine…”

Ironhide smiled. "Good. You spaced out."

"Sorry, I... um... got lost in thought."

"It's all right. Happens to everyone."

"It does." He wheeled off and pulled Starscream aside. "I need to talk to you, alone please." "Sure, and I love the color." "Thank you."

Starscream led him to Optimus's quarters. "Optimus is in a meeting."

"Good, please keep this between us, at least for now. Normally I wouldn't ask you to keep something from your mate, but right now I don't know what to do." "Okay, for now. What's so important." Megatron sighed. "I'm falling in love with Ironhide."

Starscream blinked at him. "Huh?"

"I'm falling in love with Ironhide," he repeated, faceplates reddening.

Starscream shook his helm. "Wow, really? Talk about a surprise."

"No kidding, but it's true. ...What in Primus' name do I do?"

"Um. Ask him out?"

"Starscream, I can't. He deserves better than a battered, broken mech who can't even stand being in the dark let alone by himself at night." He had gotten to the point he could go and rest alone during the day, but he couldn't be alone at night or in the dark at all.

"... Maybe I'm not the best person to talk to about this. I've had three relationships in my time, one was you, and another was Optimus, and the third was with this old beaker that I really loved..."

Megatron gave him an odd look. "A beaker?" "This isn't about me, it's about you."

"Yes, but... a beaker?"

"It was a lonely time in University! I took emotional support where I could get it!"

"All right, suppose I do ask him out. Ask him out to do what? Go where?"

"... A Mario kart tournament?"

"In the rec room? Where anyone could come in at any time?"

"... Evening energon and a film?"

"That sounds much better." He sighed and looked down at the remainder of his legs. "An evening drive would be better, but... that's not even possible for me anymore."

"Maybe you could get Ironhide to drive you up to the overlook. It's where Optimus takes me."

"That feels like intruding on your place, though." "Sometimes I really can't believe you're you." "Me either," he smiled.

Starscream sighed and smiled back. "Well, I'm sure there's somewhere else you could go for a picnic under the stars."

He sighed. "All right. Suppose I should go find him then."

"Megatron?" Starscream added. "You're not a wreck. Just damaged. You will be mended, someday."

He smiled at the Seeker. "I hope so. I don't want to be confined to a chair the rest of my life, especially when raising my sparkling."

Starscream chuckled. "With your genes? You wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Before I go, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Would you be my sparkling's godcarrier?"

“I’d be honored.” Starscream smiled.

"Thank you. See you later." "Good luck."

Megatron rolled out into the Ark and went looking for Ironhide.

He found him in the rec room. "Ironhide, could I speak to you, in private?"

Ironhide nodded. "Sure." He followed Megatron out.

"What's on your mind?" "Well... I was wondering if you would... like to go out tonight... for a pinic?"

"Sure. I know a nice place. I can carry you in the back of my alt-mode."

"That sounds nice. See you tonight?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up."

"All right. I'll... go get myself ready then." He hurried back to Starscream, who was reading but looked up. "What did he say?" "He said yes. He's picking me up tonight."

"That's great!" Starscream grinned. "Do you want to polish up and primp together?"

"That would be nice. I haven't done that properly in so long. It didn't really seem to matter in the war."

"It doesn't. Polish gets scratched too easily under combat conditions."

He smiled. "True. Are you and Optimus going out too?"

"No, but Optimus knows I like to look nice."

"Makes sense. I might have to try that if tonight goes well." "Come on, lets get you ready." Meanwhile Ironhide smiled softly as he realized that he had just agreed to go on a date with Megatron and was genuinely looking forward to it.

In the evening, he went looking for the warlord and found him with Starscream in the Rec room. Both had been polished and highlighted.

Megatron turned and smiled at him, gleaming in the light from his polish.

"Well, you look dandy. Make me feel old." Ironhide chuckled.

The tank blushed. "Thank you, though I don't think we're that far apart in age."

"Nope. Just a couple hundred vorns."

Megatron smiled up at him. "Ready to go?" The tank nodded. "Yes."

"All right, then. Let's head out."

They headed outside, and Ironhide transformed. Megatron pulled himself onto his back, and they drove off, passing Prowl and Cliffjumper on patrol.

Cliffjumper stared after them. "Was that...?"

"Yep. Let's not talk about it."

"But what are they doing?" "I don't know, Cliffjumper, unlike Soundwave, I can't read minds."

"You don't think...?"

"I don't know. Lets just keep an eye on Megatron when we get back, just in case." Cliffjumper nodded. Meanwhile Megatron was enjoying the rumble of Ironnhide's engine, the wind, and the stars overhead.

"Nice, ain't it?" Ironhide asked.

"It's wonderful. I never saw the beauty of this planet before. It's amazing."

"The humans have a really nice planet. I'd hate to see it destroyed." Ironhide pulled out in a pine-surrounded clearing. "Here we are."

Megatron slid down onto the grass. He ran his servo over the green, soft blades then lay back, staring up at the stars as Ironhide transformed.

Ironhide lay down beside him. "That one's Cybertron." he pointed.

He tilted his helm to look, not realizing he was tucking it against Ironhide's neck. "What do you think is left of it?"

"I don't know. I hope some of it is okay."

"I hope so, too, but... this wouldn't be a bad home... or place to raise a sparkling."

"It seems we don't really have a choice in the matter."

"I know, but still, I like it here." He shifted closer to the Weapon's Specialist.

Ironhide found his servo with one of his.

Megatron smiled shyly at him and slowly lay his helm of the red mech's shoulder. "Is this all right?"

“I’d tell you if it wasn’t.”

He nestled closer. "You're very warm." Ironhide grinned. "Still not used to the thinner armor?" "Not at all."

“Maybe Ratchet can find you some thicker stuff soon.”

"Maybe, though... this is nice." He snaked an arm around the tank. "It is, but we should probably fuel soon, you need it for you and the bitlet."

Megatron sighed and hoisted himself up on one arm. “You’re right.” Ironhide followed him up, reaching into his subspace for two cubes.

They drank their energon in comfortable silence, and Megatron seemed to be thinking on something. He touched his chassis. "Would you... like to see? The sparklet I mean?"

“Sure.” Ironhide leaned close as the blue chestplates parted.

The sparklet was orbiting Megatron's own spark, tiny but a bright white.

“Hello, gorgeous…” Ironhide whispered.

"You will be the most spoiled sparkling ever, I swear. The whole base will be wrapped around you little digits."

Megatron chuckled as the sparklet flared.

After a moment, he closed his chassis again.

Ironhide put an arm around him and looked back upwards.

Megatron tucked his helm back into Ironhide's neck, his engines purring softly.

They relaxed under the stars together.

At last they returned to the Ark and their quarters, Megatron nestled under his blankets, and Ironhide switched on the nightlight before turning off the main lights and laying down on his own berth. Why did he feel like he forgot something? Nothing came to mind, and Megatron wasn't freaking out so their night list was obviously done. What was he forgetting?

Grumbling, he twisted this way and that, trying to get comfortable.

“Are you all right?” Megatron asked.

“Can’t get myself to calm down enough to sleep. Sorry, is it bothering you?”

“Not really. What’s the matter?”

“I jes’ feel like Ah’ve forgotten somethin’.”

"Oh, that feeling. Hmm. Well, why not list out the things you did and see if you find what you forgot?"

“Ah already have. It’s all done. Ah’m just torturing myself.”

“Oh. Well, tonight was wonderful.”

“It was.” Ironhide agreed. “Wanna do it again, sometime?”

"I'd love to."

Ironhide smiled and felt better slowly. "Great."

"Good night, Ironhide, and thank you for such a nice date."

"Good night."

Megatron fell asleep with a smile. A large, rough servo jerked him up, and he found himself staring up at Overlord. "No. You can't be here." "But I am." He tried to struggle but couldn't move. "Ironhide! Iron-" He was yanked around to stare at the grey frame of the fallen Ironhide, who judging from his position, had died trying to protect him.

"No. No, I would have heard! I would have heard!"

"I don't have to make noise snapping a bot's neckstruts, Megatron. You're mine, remember?" "No!" Tears began running down his faceplates. "Ironhide!" 

Overlord dragged him out of the base, kicking and screaming. They stepped through a supspace pocket to find Starscream and Optimus there. The Prime was lying on a slab, chained down, but the Seeker was free, and smirking.

"Optimus! No! Leave him alone!"

"Shut up. He's Starscream's, to do with as he pleases." Overlord reached out and stroked the Seeker's faceplates as he pinned Megatron to a second slab. "I'd worry more for myself in your situation."

Starscream sauntered over and stroked Megatron's chassis. "Don't damage the sparklet, Overlord. I want it safe and strong, it's yours afterall."

"And yours." Overlord stroked the Seeker's wing from the base to tip. "It's only fair." He pressed a kiss to the Seeker's helm. "Payment, of a sort."

"No. No, not my baby. Please not my baby."

"Shut up. How many times did I beg you to stop, and you didn't listen?" Starscream snarled. "This is the closes thing to justice I can have, so shut up and take it like a mech. Like you always told me."

"I never sparked you or threatened to take it from you."

"No. But because of you, no one ever will." Starscream turned away and bent over Optimus, stroking his mask and aerials until he woke.

"Uhhhhn, Star?"

"Shhh... Things are changing for us, Optimus." He looked up at Overlord with open admiration. "For the better."

"No! No!" Overlord shook him roughly, but a voice pierced the terror. "-up! Megatron, wake up!" He sat up so fast his helm collided with Ironhide's.

Ironhide reeled slightly and rubbed his helm. "Gorramit!" He sighed. "Are you awake?"

Megatron panted for a moment then threw himself into the red mech's arms, clinging to him. "Thank Primus! I saw... I saw..."

"Shh... Take it easy. You can tell me anything you need to."

He trembled against him. "Overlord. He was here. He... he killed you."

"Well, here Ah am."

"He took me back to that horrible place, and... and Starscream and Optimus were there, but... Starscream was... was with Overlord."

"Well, Overlord couldn't get in here without a fight, and Starscream and Optimus are sparkbonded. It would take a lot for Stars to fool his mate like that."

Megatron nestled closer to the Weapon's Specialist, feeling safe in his arms.

Ironhide settled down into a more comfortable position.

He pressed a comforting kiss to the tank's helm, and then realized what he had forgotten earlier.

He chuckled under his breath. He didn't remember adding that to his to-do list.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembered what I was forgettin'. Never you mind."

"Aww, not going to tell me?"

"You need to recharge. For you and the bitlet's sake." Ironhide nuzzled him and laid him back down gently. "I'll tell yah in he morning."

"Promise. The sparkling will tell if you don't," Ironhide chuckled. "See? You ARE tired."

Megatron nodded and yawned, slipping into recharge. Just before he fell asleep, his processor fixed on what Starscream had said in his dream. "...no one ever will."

He woke up to Ironhide gently shaking him. "Rise and shine, time for breakfast." He pushed at the other mech without even opening his optics. "You're too happy in the morning."

"And you're too grouchy. Up and at 'em."

He sighed and sat up, opening his optics.

Ironhide was bright, sparkly pink and carrying two cubes of Energon.

Megatron stared, then slapped himself.

“Nothin’s wrong with yah. The twins got me.” Ironhide offered him one of the cubes.

"Poor you. Thanks. So, what was it you forgot yesterday?"

“Oh, it’s silly. Jes’ forgot to kiss yah good night.”

Megatron blushed then smiled shyly. "Well, maybe a kiss good morning would work."

Ironhide kissed his forehelm. “Good morning.”

He kissed the SUV's cheek. "Good morning," he said softly.

“I better wash this off ‘fore it sticks.” Ironhide straightened up. “Stars met me in the corridors. Asked if you were up for a visit.”

"Of course. Did he say if he would wait somewhere or come to me?"

“Said he’d be at the entrance to the Ark. He’s found a walking path your chair can manage.”

"Sounds fun." He pecked him on the cheek again. "Go wash, and I'll see you later, hopefully less pink."

“It just ain’t mah color.” Ironhide agreed and went to scrape the awful paint off.

Megatron drained his cude and wheeled out to meet Starscream, bumping into Cliffjumper as he turned a corner. "Omf! Sorry!"

“It’s all right.” Cliffjumper got to his pedes and hurried on.

Megatron watched him go then continued on outside to the waiting Seeker.

“Good morning.” Starscream greeted him. He had what appeared to be rubber boots on his pedes.

“What are you wearing?”

“They’re Wheeljack’s idea. To keep the mud from sticking in my turbines.”

"Smart. Strange but smart. So where are we going?"

“There’s a nice little path behind the Ark that’s easy to walk on.” Starscream explained. “It leads to a meadow filled with flowers.”

“It sounds beautiful.”

“It is.” Starscream assured. They started out. “So… how was the picnic?”

"It was wonderful. The sky was so clear, and... he even held me.”

Starscream chuckled. “Told you. He likes you a lot.”

"Of course being me means the night didn't stay perfect. I had a horrible nightmare."

“Need to get it off your chassis?”

Megatron thought for a moment then told the Seeker about the dream.

Starscream was very quiet for a long moment. Then, he placed a servo on the other mech’s shoulder. “I would never work with Overlord, and I wouldn’t allow Optimus to be hurt like that.”

"I know. That line, though, the 'because of you no one will' has been in my mind all morning, though."

Starscream’s servo slid off a little as the Seeker nibbled his lipplate.

“Starscream?”

“It was a long war. It wasn’t necessarily you.” 

"Starscream, can you... can you ever carry?' he asked softly, voice filled with dread.

“… No.”

Tears trickled down his cheeks. "Oh, Starscream... I'm so sorry."

“It’s not your fault. I don’t choose to attribute it to you. I’ve had a thousand wounds to the abdomen and spark chamber. The damage… It’s done. And I’ve already cried over it.” He shrugged. “I don’t want you to either.”

"It's not fair. I spark with the one who does this to me, but you... you can't even spark with your mate..."

“No, it’s not fair. But there’s nothing to be done.” Starscream pointed at a crevice between two rocks. “Look.”

Megatron looked to where he was pointing.

He had to stare for several klicks before he saw the tiny, star-shaped purple flower. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s a violet. They can be hard to see from this height.” Starscream explained, walking on.

He followed the Seeker then got an idea. Starscream turned to say something only to get a ball of mud to the face. Megatron laughed.

Starscream grabbed a servo full of pinecones and showered the other mech back, chuckling.

It quickly devolved into a mud fight.

By the time they made it back to the Ark, both were encrusted with dirt and muck.

Ironhide was sitting outside with Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee. "Primus' sake, you two," he laughed.

“He started it.” Starscream pointed, pouting.

Megatron wheeled over and flopped out of his chair and into Ironhide's lap, smearing him with mud. "I did," he chuckled.

“That’s rather naughty.” Ironhide commented, putting one arm around him.

Optimus chuckled and stood up, nuzzling Starscream. “Come on, sweetspark, let’s get you cleaned up.”

"Okay," the Seeker chirped, rubbing his servos on the Prime's windshield.

The convoy picked him up and carried him into the Ark, both mechs giggling.

Megatron relaxed against Ironhide, mischeviously smearing him with more mud.

Ironhide kissed his helm. “Well, you’re going to have to be hosed off before you go back in.”

"So are you... and my chair."

“… Really didn’t think that through, did you?” Ironhide chuckled, looking at the padded chair.

Megatron sighed. "I guess not beyond wanting to have fun after a rather sad conversation."

"Oh. A sad conversation, huh? Wanna talk about it?"

"Starscream... he... he can't carry... because of all the damage he took fighting the war, and yet... here I am... sparked by the one who damaged me yet he can't spark with his own mate."

Ironhide's optics flashed in surprise. He squeezed the tank a little harder. "Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"No."

"Well... He'll be a great babysitter for everyone else. I bet."

"I asked him to be my baby's godcarrier."

"See? He'll spoil the bitlet rotten."

Megatron smiled then looked shyly up at him. "What about you?"

"Heh. Do you have to ask?"

"Maybe I just want to hear your answer."

"... I'd love to be in the little one's life. However you want me there."

He worried his bottom lip nervously. He couldn't ask for a better opening to tell Ironhide how he felt yet he was still nervous.

Ironhide smiled slightly and waited.

"I... Ironhide, I.... I... love you," he admitted quietly.

Ironhide cupped his helm and nuzzled him. "I love you too."

He leaned into the nuzzle, purring. "I want... you to be my baby's Creator... if you want."

"I'd be honored." Ironhide murmured.

Megatron smiled. "I... we should probably clean up."

"Yep." Ironhide picked him up. "Let's go to the washracks then."

They washed up and Wheeljack kindly took the chair to clean it.

Ironhide and Megatron watched movies on the couch until Wheeljack delivered it.

"Thank you, Wheeljack," Megatron said from where he curled into Ironhide.

"No probs." Wheeljack gave them a wave. "Nice to see you two getting along."

They laughed, and Megatron snuggled closer.

Ironhide tickled him gently.

The tank laughed softly, squirming.

Ironhide chuckled and they settled in for a quiet, lazy afternoon.

As it wound down to evening Megatron leaned up and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him.

Ironhide hugged him close with one arm and nuzzled back, optics shut.

"I love you, Ironhide."

"I love you too. And I never imagined I'd say that before."

"Nor did I, but I do. I like saying it and hearing it."

"So do I." Ironhide cuddled him.

The tank purred happily, and Ironhide gently cupped his cheek. He leaned in slowly, giving Megatron a chance to say 'no' while making it clear he intended to kiss him.

Megatron tilted his helm up towards Ironhide.

Their lipplates met gently, caressing each other.

Ironhide cupped him close and pressed their forehelms together.

The former warlord melted against him.

They stayed that way for a long time.

"I'd like to be together," he admitted shyly.

“Then let’s go to berth.”

He and Megatron headed to their room and curled up in the tank's larger berth.

Megatron kissed Ironhide’s audial before he fell into recharge.

When Megatron woke he felt more rested than he had in some time. He hadn't had any nightmares, and Ironhide was wrapped protectively around him. No morning shift then.

He snuggled in slightly and closed his optics.

Ironhide woke and kissed his helm. "Morning."

“Morning.” Megatron murmured back, optics opening. 

The SUV kissed him gently then leaned down to kiss his chassis.

“Mmm.” Megatron sighed, pressing up into him.

Slowly Ironhide kissed his way back up and tease his neckcables, always giving the tank the chance to say no.

Megatron’s vents hitched and he pressed into Ironhide.

They kissed tenderly, and Ironhide slid a hand down to Megatron's right left. The tank paused then relaxed again, trusting him.

Ironhide stroked the hip there gently before sliding farther down, cupping the knee.

Megatron gasped and pulled from the kiss. "Ironhide, don't they're-"

“Beautiful.” Ironhide interrupted gently. “They’re beautiful.”

"What? How can you say that?"

“Because it’s true.” Ironhide cooed to him. “Every part of you is beautiful.”

“They’re scars!”

“They’re marks of courage and strength.”

Megatron began trembling, touched by Ironhide's love for him, all of him

Ironhide worshiped the stumps with gentle touches and care for a few klicks before slowly moving back up.

The tank grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, tears on his faceplates.

“I love you.” Ironhide murmured when he let go, and dove in for another.

The tank moaned softly. "I love you, too," he whispered the the SUV pulled back.

Ironhide’s servo slowly trailed down the tank’s chassis and to his modesty panel.

He rested it there, just waiting on Megatron. He wouldn't open it for him, like Overlord had. Megatron purred and popped his panel.

Ironhide gently began exploring the newly revealed piece of the warlord.

He gave a soft whine and was soon panting as his frame reacted to Ironhide's loving touch.

Ironhide gently bumped his own panel against the warlord’s thigh. “May I?”

"Yes. I want you, Ironhide. I want to be your mate. I love you... so much."

Ironhide opened his own panel and his spike slid out against Megatron’s valve, gentle and slow.

He spread his legs more, giving the SUV more room.

Ironhide slid home with care.

Megatron arched with a moan, servos clenching the blanket under him.

Ironhide gripped him and began thrusting, laboring over the tank.

The moans that came were purely of pleasure and love, and Megatron was lost in the pleasure. He did his best to meet Ironhide's thrust, panting, gasping, and moaned.

It felt like being washed clean, every painful memory was torn away in a current and he was left gasping on the sand at the end.

He screamed as he overloaded, his vocalizer cutting out and resetting.

Ironhide kissed him gently as they recovered together.

He cleaned them and held his new mate. Megatron curled into him, content.

They rested, made love again, had their energon, and finally went out into the sunlight at last.

Their new closeness wasn't lost on the residents of the Ark, either.

Starscream smirked and said nothing, Soundwave turned his helm away and spent his time with Blaster- another tape-deck-, Optimus chuckled, Ratchet shook his helm, and the rest reacted in their ways. But no one made too much trouble.

Of course that meant trouble came from the Decepticons. A month later, after a few others had defected, Shockwave launched an attack on the Ark. Overlord immediately went to find Megatron. He would have the tank back and more importantly his sparkling.

He found Megatron in Ironhide’s quarters, but he wasn’t alone. The SUV was there, waiting for Overlord, as was a slender, aquiline Seeker, who had been visiting. They were ready for a fight, Starscream having stayed with them, expecting the other tank.

"Stand down, Starscream. I don't want to hurt you." "Too bad, because I want to tear your optics out," the Seeker hissed.

“There’s no love lost between you and Megatron. You refused his advances in ages past, why waste time with him now?”

"Because he's changed, and even if he hadn't he didn't deserve what you did to him."

“You didn’t deserve what he did to you.”

"No, but that doesn't justify you doing that to him."

“Are you determined in this course?”

“I am.” 

“Then so be it.” Overlord attacked.

Starscream rolled, and Overlord was met with a blast from Ironhide.

The super soldier roared in pain and lashed out blindly, catching Ironhide in the shoulder.

“Ironhide!" Megatron cried out as his mate fell from the blow.

Ironhide shot him a grin. “It’s nothing.” 

Starscream landed on Overlord’s back and dug in, servos squeezing at the massive, muscular neck.

As he grappled with the Seeker, Ironhide went for his chassis.

It became a dance that could only end with the total destruction of one side or the other.

Between them, Ironhide and Starscream managed to expose his spark, but they couldn't get to it. Ironhide was then thrown into the wall, and Strscream into the door. Then Megatron flung himself forward, having ripped the arm off his chair, and smashed said arm into Overlord's spark, the other tank not prepared for the crippled Megatron to attack him.

Overlord collapsed, his life-force attacked, and stared at the second, flailing tank. Ironhide scrambled to the victorious combatant and gathered him up to take care of him. The injured and dying loser rolled his optics to the only other witness. Was there a question in his optics?

Starscream approached, wings flared. "Poetic justice," he hissed.

And Overlord’s voice burbled through the energon in his vocalizer. “I over-estimated you, Starscream… You can easily forgive the monster of your own nightmares, but will find nothing in you for me.” And his optics went dark as the green spark faded. He was gone.

"Megatron went mad, you were simply obsessed," he said softly, though Overlord couldn't hear him.

Starscream gathered himself and reached down, smoothing the shutters closed over the dead optics, and went with swift pedes to see what his mate was about.

Shockwave was also killed, along with Tarn and most of the DJD and several other Decepticons, and some Autobots as well, including Cliffjumper, Blurr, and Hot Rod. The remaining Decepticons surrendered, however, and the work for peace began in full.

Pharma was returned to the Ark, though it was Kaon who brought him. The generator had been mortally injured in the final battle and perished three days later, but he gave Starscream the codes and locations for the Peaceful Tyranny.

Months later, as peace settled, Megatron went into labor.

Ironhide carried him into the medbay, where Ratchet and Pharma were working together.

The two medics immediately went to the laboring tank, and Optimus and Starscream, as the godcarrier and godcreator, were commed at Megatron's request.

Starscream swept in and pounced on Megatron. “Are you all right? Nervous? What can I do?”

"Yes, I'm nervous, but you just being here for me will help. It's... it's a big sparkling, this will be hard." Ratchet nodded. He believed Megatron could birth the sparkling naturally but he was ready to intervene if he had to.

Starscream curled up with him and began singing in Seeker speech to the Sparkling and Megatron.

He labored for a good part of the morning until finally Ratchet had Ironhide and Optimus help him keep his restored legs up to keep him open, and gave Megatron the okay to push. Starscream remained at his helm as the tank bore down hard. The sparkling was very large, taking after its sire so the birth would be difficult, despite Megatron also being a tank.

He crushed the Seeker’s delicate servo in his own, squeezing, every cable taut.

Starscream bore it, encouraging his friend and stroking his helm comfortingly.

Megatron moaned as the helm breached, finally!

He was so tired already, getting to this point hadn't been easy or quick. He pushed, groaning lowly in pain, but the sparkling didn't budge. "I need, ngh!- to change positions. I can't do it like this anymore."

Starscream helped him lie down. He had been on his knees long enough.

He pushed hard, screaming as the helm slowly inched out, feeling the ring of fire as it came.

Starscream helped as well as he could, massaging the muscles, trying to help them push.

Megatron gasped in relief as the helm finally came out, giving him a short break as the sparkling turned so he could push out the shoulder. Ironhide kissed his cheek. "You're doin' so good.'

Pharma supported the sparkling as it made its slow way out of its Carrier.

With a final push and scream it slid out into the Seeker's servos, and Megatron slumped back in the medical berth, exhausted.

Pharma cleaned the squalling sparkling and carried it to Megatron's arms, laying him on the tank's chassis.

"It's a Carrier." Megatron cradled his sparkling, smiling tiredly. "Hello, Zephyr."

Ironhide leaned on the berth beside him. "Hey, Zephyr."

Megatron gently snuggled him for a moment, letting the sparkling know his touch, voice, smell, and the sight of him for a few moments before he handed him to Ironhide.

Ironhide cradled the small tank. "Hey, baby." He murmured to it.

Starscream hugged Megatron. "He's darling." "Thank you, Starscream. I'm sorry about your servo."

"It's fine. Nothing a little welding won't fix." Starscream cracked the joints.

Optimus came over and gave Megatron a hug as well. "I think Zephyr will need to be pried from Hide with a crowbar," he grinned. Megatron smiled. "I know. I almost didn't have him over."

Ironhide gave the sparkling a final nuzzle and turned him back over to the tired Carrier. "Reckon y'all should rest. Ah'll get yah some energon."

"Thank you , love." Ironhide kissed him and left. Megatron smiled and kissed Zephyr's helm. "All right, I think it's your godcarrier's turn, if he can with one good servo."

Starscream chuckled and lifted himself side-saddle onto the berth, holding out his good arm. "If I can't, Optimus will help me."

"Of course I will." Megatron smiled as they cradled Zephyr together, admiring to the godsparkling until Zephyr began crying for his first feeding. His Carrier cradled him and gave him a feeding tube, stroking his back to encourage him as he suckled. Ironhide returned, and they just sat all together in contented silence, a family.


End file.
